what_if_adventure_timefandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Queen
Genderbent version of Ice King. She can be found in the Ice Room, standing on the middle ice platform, or laying on the couch after the boss battle. You'll have to fight her as the Poo Brain Horse first, and the battle is very much like the one with Ice King. Then, she manages to get out of the disguise and you fight her for real. Strategy She appears to have somewhere between 250-500 health with a high defense. Make sure you have 3 potions (though if you are good, you might not need them) and all upgrades from Breakfast Princess and Princess Flying Fish. Her beams can be dashed through and you can dash left and right at the right times to avoid the ice lances. The uprooting ice walls are fairly easy to avoid. When she places the pillar hide behind it and move as needed. When she is done, attack until just before she attacks then dash away. KEEP TRACK OF THE ICE WHEEL AND PENGUINS! Not doing so will cost you a lot of health. Using the demon blood sword helps with damage with 10 per hit and the fire dash to not get hurt by the penguins. The lightning and ice attacks are too slow and don't do enough damage to be useful. If you choose to use the root sword, then be prepared for a battle of attrition because it doesn't do as much damage as the DBS. A strategy that i found works well is, using the demon blood sword fight her as you would normally dodging her attacks and the penguins then when she is vulnerable to attack mash 'F' and Spacebar and it will do a bunch of damage. Then repeat until you win. While it is true that the DBS does more damage in the long run, the Root Sword makes this fight go a lot smoother then with the DBS in my opinion (Different Writer btw). I recommend that you get used to blocking. You see, every attack of hers hits at the same interval as one another, except the Ice Walls, all the way through the entire fight. Both her beams and her Ice Lances can be blocked in the same rythem as one another. Doing this makes it a lot more plausible to beat this fight without using any stamina at all. Would I recommend that you try to do it this way, not really. However the Root Sword swings a lot faster with Dash canceling and it does have a damage output similar to the DBS if done correctly. So if you wanna go this route it can add a pretty nice spin on a already pattern based opponent. Exploits: THIS WAS PATCHED (You take 25 dmg if you run off 2x in a row) Running off the edge continuously until she places the pillar and run and hid behind it, then quickly attack her, and run off the edge again. Rinse and repeat. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHkHvZwvsaY&feature=youtu.be HD35Category:Characters Category:Enemies